


Рыжий повсюду

by Ozero_Kate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozero_Kate/pseuds/Ozero_Kate
Summary: О нелегкой доле девушки с рыжим цветом волос.





	Рыжий повсюду

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик выкладывался на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7840840  
> Бета: Mabel Possible https://ficbook.net/authors/1626746, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabel_Possible/

      Услышав позади счастливое «Мама!», девушка вздрогнула и прибавила шаг. Детский голос вновь окликнул ее, но она даже не думала оборачиваться. Нет-нет-нет! Пусть даже переходит на плач, она не остановится и не подойдет к этому малышу. Ну вот, заревел. Однако она в свою очередь лишь еще больше ускорилась.  
  
      — Что за ужасная мать? — посетовал кто-то из прохожих, и только тогда покрасневшая от возмущения девушка остановилась и, набрав воздуха в грудь, громко выпалила:  
  
      — Да не мать я ему!  
  
      Увы, эта заминка дорого стоила: карапуз ее таки догнал и с довольной улыбкой обхватил за ногу.  
  
      — Не мама я тебе! — рявкнула рыжая женщина, пытаясь отцепить приставучего ребенка от себя, в ответ на что малец только еще шире заулыбался и еще крепче обхватил ее под коленом.  
  
      — Мы снова иглаем в эту иглу? — как ни в чем не бывало, будто и не ревел пару мгновений назад, поинтересовался он. — Когда ты — это не ты?  
  
      Девушка протяжно заскулила и с трудом подавила в себе желание побиться головой о фонарный столб. Во-первых, для этого нужно было до столба доковылять, а «мамкающие» кандалы же весьма затрудняли движение. Во-вторых, не хотелось испортить прическу, ведь она, черт возьми, опаздывала на свидание! И вряд ли ее новому кавалеру понравится, если она заявится туда с ребенком.   
  
      И только рыжая мадемуазель открыла было рот, чтобы объяснить прицепившемуся мальцу, что пора бы ему прекратить играть в коалу и освободить ее ногу, как сзади послышался мужской голос.  
  
      — Мишель? — удивленно воскликнул молодой и весьма симпатичный темноволосый парень.  
  
      — Мама! — бодро и уверенно воскликнул ребенок.  
  
      — Мама? — парень побледнел и схватился за сердце.  
  
      Девушка готова была взвыть.  
  
      — Да не мать я тебе, не мать! — прорычала она, кинула злобный взгляд на ребенка и перевела еще более устрашающий на парня: — А вам, месье, не Мишель!  
  
      Малец испуганно вздрогнул и замолчал (к сожалению, вцепившись в ногу еще сильнее), брюнет растеряно открыл и закрыл рот, не зная, что сказать.  
  
      Прохожие, столпившись вокруг, с интересом наблюдали за происходящим.  
  
      Их перешептывания девушка слышала предельно отчетливо и от того еще больше приходила в ярость. Ужасная мать? Бросила ребенка, чтобы пойти по своим делам? Встречалась с несчастным парнишкой, наврав ему о том, что не имеет детей? Ах, она и с кем-то из толпы этой встречалась, назвавшись не Мишель, а Изабель?  
  
      — Я ее вообще Шарлоттой домой провожал! — громче всех выкрикнул прыщавый блондин. — А на следующий день после нашего свидания уже под именем Жанна она целовалась с моим братом!  
  
      — Я не Жанна, не Изабель и не Шарлотта, — попыталась объясниться девушка, но, увы, этого сделать не удалось.  
  
      — Не удивлюсь, — перебил ее толстый мужичок в дорогом костюме. — Я знал тебя как Анну, Марию и Антуанетту. Могу только догадываться, какое у тебя настоящее имя. Если ты его сама помнишь.  
  
      — Я прекрасно помню, как меня зовут, — процедила девушка, топнув свободной от ребенка ногой. — А вот вас всех, — она взмахнула рукой, — в первый раз в жизни вижу.  
  
      — Она каждый раз так говорит, — покачал головой парень, которому рыжая девушка представлялась Шарлоттой.  
  
      Ей-богу, надо было послушаться совета подруги и выкрасить волосы в черный цвет.  
  
      — Вы обознались, — попыталась взять себя в руки она. — Понимаете, я не та, кем вы меня считаете. Я не какая-то девушка легкого поведения, встречающаяся с каждым вторым парижанином. У меня только вчера появился парень, а до этого…  
  
      — Значит, ты со мной просто играла? — вновь подал голос брюнет, принявший ее за Мишель, в ответ на что малец непреклонно заявил, что мама со всеми «иглает».  
  
      — Профурсетка! — раздалось из толпы.  
  
      — Как можно встречаться со столькими мужчинами, прикрываясь разными именами?  
  
      — Что за молодежь распутная пошла? Совсем совести нет.  
  
      — О ребенке бы подумала! Как не стыдно!  
  
      — Шлю… шлюшайте, — прошепелявил какой-то беззубый старик, — а федь это ее шинок в том году большущим шлодеем штал.  
  
      Девица схватилась за голову, моля всех богов (или хотя бы Бражника) наслать на город нового злыдня, только чтобы эта толпа и ребенок наконец от нее отстали. Да она сама бы на сделку пошла, хоть Камни Чудес, хоть их реплики с Амазона бы ему принесла, лишь бы ее перестали считать девушкой легкого поведения.  
  
      — Это не мой сын, — заскулила она. — Я даже не целовалась ни разу! Вы перепутали меня с кем-то похожим!  
  
      — Похожим? — переспросил блондин, для которого эта девушка была Шарлоттой. — Даже близнецы не бывают настолько похожими. А ты и мне, и брату моему говорила, что сестер у тебя нет.  
  
      — Да и сколько этих сестер должно быть тогда? — фыркнул мужичок, знавший ее под тремя именами. — Десять, двадцать? И что, все сорок на одно лицо?  
  
      — Я не знаю, — скрестив руки на груди в защитном жесте, ответила девушка. Говорили ведь ей, что некоторые стилисты образы будто под копирку делают, надо тщательнее выбирать, а не записываться к тому, который ближе к дому! — Но я правда не та, за кого вы меня принимаете, — неуверенно добавила она. — Или не те…  
  
      — Еще скажи, что тебя просто клонировали!  
  
      — Ой, а может, у нее расстройство множественной личности? — предположил кто-то.  
  
      — А может, она актриса и вживается в роль, меняя парней?  
  
      Теории посыпались одна за другой, не позволяя бедной девушке ни слова вставить в свою защиту. Нет, она не актриса. Нет, психически абсолютно здорова, более того, она сама будущий психиатр. Нет, медицинских экспериментов над ней не проводили, на космическом корабле она не прилетала и носик у пластического хирурга не правила.  
  
      Спасение пришло тогда, когда она его уже и не ждала.  
  
      Рыжая женщина, одетая в ту же одежду, что и она, с такой же прической и точь-в-точь таким же лицом, распихивая толпу, оглядывалась по сторонам, словно искала кого-то.  
  
      — Мама! — обрадованно воскликнул малец, отпустив наконец ногу рыжей страдалицы и побежав к своей настоящей матери.  
  
      — Жан, — еще одна рыжая, похожая на предыдущих как две капли воды, подошла к темноволосому парню и обхватила его за локоть, — я так скучала, где ты был?  
  
      — Мишель? — опешил он, в то время как три ее копии о чем-то спорили, окружив богато одетого мужичка.  
  
      Рыжая девушка, с которой и начался этот рассказ, облегченно вздохнула и продолжила свой путь. Она очень надеялась, что не опоздает на первое свидание и что больше никто не примет ее за другую. Обещала себе, что теперь уже точно перекрасится в черный цвет, чтоб больше такого не повторилось ни завтра, ни послезавтра, ни после-послезавтра…  
  
      И мысленно проклинала своего папашу, который — будь он неладен, — представляясь то Марком, то Аврелием, то Августом, наплодил детишек по всему Парижу.  
  
      А может, и он все же был разными людьми?


End file.
